fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy
Ivy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Travel Agent Loves: Pecans Hates: Flight Cancellations Ivy is a successful travel agent for Travel Trout, Inc. Although originally from Tacodale, she quickly moved to Calypso Island as soon as Travel Trout opened a new branch on the remote island. Ivy stays very busy helping tourists plan vacations to and from the tropical paradise. Even though she works very hard, Ivy still finds plenty of time to relax on the beach. Appearance Ivy has bright orange hair in a high bun, wears a sky blue neckerchief, a black dress with silver polka dots, turquoise blue lace tied around her waist, black bottoms, and black shoes with gray laces. Clean-Up Her hair is remodeled. The polka dots on her dress are lesser and larger. Styles Style B Ivy wears a dark long-sleeved dress with blue polka dots, light gray cuffed edges and lace, a small gray neckerchief, and a black bow headband. Orders Papa's Freezeria/HD *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Mustard *Medium Patty *Bacon *Lettuce *Onion *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *2 Medium Wings *2 Green Peppers *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Relish *Cheese *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Candle, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles **Cherry, New Year Topper, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Mushrooms *4 Prosciutto *Focaccia Holiday (Neptune's Feast) *Regular Spaghetti *Venetian Vongole *Parmesan Cheese *Creole Rub *5 Mushrooms *4 Anchovies *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Banana, Waffle Cone Wedge, Banana *Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Banana Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (New Year) *Chocolate Ring **Midnight Powder **Countdown Crunch **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Flavor X Drizzle *Chocolate Infinity Loop with Chocolate Mousse **Cinnamon Sugar **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *2 Medium Tofu Skewers *2 Curly Fries *2 Carrots *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Prosciutto (bottom) *6 Red Peppers (right) *4 Anchovies (top left half) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Cheddar Topping Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Pulled Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Bacobites **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bites **Jelly Beans **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Frosted Flower Papa's Bakeria *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) *9 Banana Slices (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (New Year) *Peanut Butter Swirl Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Vented Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) *9 Yum n' M' Cookies (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Pork *Fajita Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Pork *Fajita Peppers *Bacon *Hash Browns *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Pico De Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tofu **Crab Stick *Sayori *Teriyaki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Eggplant **Rainbow Yokan *Flavor X Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Shell with Pork *Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake Shell with Pork *Peppers *Guacamole *Tomatoes *Chocolate Bacon *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pecan Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Holiday (New Year) *Pecan Waffle *Flavor X Drizzle *Countdown Crunch *4 Bananas *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 17 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 34 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 54 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 36 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 64 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 21 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 18 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 52 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 45 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Ice. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Pumpernickel Bun. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Blueberry Cake. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Midnight Powder. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Toffee Filling and Yum n' M's Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Bacon. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Flavor X Sauce. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese Chips. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Strawberries. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Tohru in the first round. *2012: She earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Bacon Division with Connor. *2013: She earned more votes than Sasha, but lost to Utah in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place in the Hyper Green Division with Johnny. *2014: She lost to Tohru in the first round of the Sugarplum Division. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Connor. *2015: She lost to Julep in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Wild Onion Division. *2017: She earned more votes than Kayla, but lost to Perri in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place in the Hakuto Division with Hugo. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Ivy is a playable character in the game. She can be rescued in Level 7 by a customer that has a Swim Boost skill. Her Special Skill is Double Jump and her weapons are Loopy Planes. Trivia *Ivy shares almost the same order with Kahuna in Papa's Freezeria, except for the cup sizes. *She has lost to Tohru twice in the Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *Her hair has a slightly different design in her Flipdeck. *She is the last Papa's Freezeria debutant to have a Flipdeck. *She and Ninjoy are the only Papa's Freezeria debutants that don't presently favor Summer Luau. *She appears to like Bananas, since she orders Bananas and Banana Syrup in all versions of Papa's Freezeria, Bananas in Papa's Pancakeria/HD, Banana Drizzle in Papa's Donuteria, and Banana Slices and Filling in Papa's Bakeria. *Although she loves Pecans, there are some cases that she doesn't order them. Order Tickets Ivy Freezeria.png|Ivy's Freezeria order Ivy's Pancakeria Order.png|Ivy's Pancakeria order Ivy Burgeria HD.png|Ivy's Burgeria HD order Ivy zps6de30aab.jpg|Ivy's Wingeria order Ivy Hot.png|Ivy's Hot Doggeria order Ivy BTG.png|Ivy's Burgeria To Go! order Ivy New.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria order during New Year Ivy Cupcakeria.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria regular order Ivy FHD.png|Ivy's Freezeria HD order Ivy Nep.png|Ivy's Pastaria order during Neptune's Feast Ivy Pasta.png|Ivy's Pastaria regular order Ivy FTG.png|Ivy's Freezeria To Go! order Ivy New Year.png|Ivy's Donuteria order during New Year Ivy Donuteria.png|Ivy's Donuteria regular rder Ivy Wingeria HD.png|Ivy's Wingeria HD order Ivy Pizza.png|Ivy's Pizzeria To Go! order Ivy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo.png|Ivy's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Ivy Cheeseria.png|Ivy's Cheeseria regular order Ivy Easter.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter Ivy CTG Regular.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Ivy Cupcakeria HD.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Ivy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Ivy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Ivy Bakeria.png|Ivy's Bakeria order during New Year Ivy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Ivy's Bakeria regular order ivytmhm.png|Ivy's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings ivytmh.png|Ivy's Taco Mia HD regular order Ivysushih.PNG|Ivy's Sushiria order during New Year Ivysushi.PNG|Ivy's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Ivy (Holiday).png|Ivy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Big Top Carnival Taco Mia To Go! Ivy (Regular).png|Ivy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Ivy (Holiday).png|Ivy's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Ivy (Regular).png|Ivy's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery IvyBCU.png|Ivy's old look 50.jpg Griller-Stadium-for-slider.png PerfectIvy!.png|Perfect in Hot Doggeria Picture 10.png|Ivy's first appearence in Freezeria Ivy.jpg|Ivy in the Papa's Next Chefs tournament Ivy cheering.png|Ivy cheering clock tower ivy.png|Clock Tower Ivy! ivypastaria.png|Perfect in Pastaria while getting a Bronze Star Customer Award PerfectIvy.png|Ivy's perfect order in Pastaria Cooper.jpg|Ivy dancing in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Ivy 2.png|Another perfect cupcake Ivyperfect.PNG ivy perfect.png|Perfect in Donuteria! (Happy New Year, Ivy!) Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.40.57.png Ivy unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.15.25.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png|Ivy with Olga in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Screeny 2014.06.02.18.05.30BFF.jpg|Ivy with Kayla Ivy perfect 2.png|Ivy likes her perfect donuts during Thanksgiving Ivyperfect.png|Ivy loves her perfect chicken wings! Ivy.png (Donuteria) Ivy before star customer.png Ivy1.JPG|Ivy in Papa Louie 3 R28.jpg|Unlocking Ivy in Pizzeria To Go! R27.jpg|Perfect for Ivy! Nick about to rescue Ivy.png Ivy order CdM.jpg|Ivy is ordering her sandwich during Cindo de Mayo Ivy and Mary wait in the lane.jpg Ivy and carlo wait in the lane.jpg Ivy perfect in donuteria with vicky.jpg|Ivy star costumer 2 in papas donuteria stadium.jpg|Ivy in the Grilled stadium burgria.jpg|Ivy in order with Gremmie and Timm Ivy1sr.png 66722 187254801415158 1428134456 n.jpg|Ivy dancing in the line Screen Shot 2015-09-10 at 7.58.05 PM.png|Ivy is not pleased Perfect pie with Ivy!.png|Perfect pie for Ivy! Ivy - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Ivy in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned up) Ivy Perfecto Bakeria.png 1462279659370.jpg Ivy Perfecto Bakeria 4.png Ivy Bakeria Perfecto.png|Perfect pie for Ivy! Ivy Perfecto Bakeria 3.png|Perfect pie for Ivy during Starlight Jubilee mqdefault.jpg bandicam 2016-08-16 17-07-52-466.jpg|"I LOVE IT! And hey, look up there! You got a new badge!" bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-40-395.jpg|"Mmm... That's one great pie even though I ate at Cheeseria a week ago..." Ivy Perfect.png|Ivy and Prudence like their pie! Ivy Again.png Perfect Sundae - Ivy.png|Perfect sundae for Ivy Perfect Sushi - Ivy (NY).png|Perfect sushi for Ivy during New Year! perfect Ivy.png|A perfect order for Ivy in Sushiria angry ivy.PNG|"Very funny." Ivy PTMTG!.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Ivy Approved! LOL!.jpg|Ivy is angry with her pasta, and the server feels remorseful Ivy and Mary.PNG|Ivy and Mary in Powder Point Fan Art Ivy Shy.jpg Ivy-0.png art001b e.jpg|By WafflesFana pixel ivy.png|By LavenderSunset IvyChibiMaker.jpg|Ivy Chibi Maker 11124027 1432646390369519 1164676619 n.jpg 13920644 132095310566531 4056160223879412604 n.jpg|By Rodian Sharku 05ff45f3a8d7f064ab393322b50bdbaf-dae4d48.png|By Rodian Sharku ivybydiastrisunadi.jpg|By DiastriSunadi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:I Characters